survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Warped Reality
"A Warped Reality" was the twelfth and final episode of Survivor: Tuvalu. Story, Part 1 Night 33 Getting back to camp, Nico is shocked that Brad flipped on him at tribal council. He approaches Brad and gets into an argument with him about it. After airing their issues they agree to make up, and they get to talking about the rest of the game. Day 34 Nico is looking at the rest of the game and seeing it as a difficult path forwards now that he’s been abandoned by all of his allies. Chase has only one thing on his mind, and that’s making it to Day 39. Day 35 Joe talks to Gabe about strategy and continues to think that all he’s doing is stringing Gabe along throughout the game. Even though the game is getting more and more difficult as time goes on, he still thinks he can rely on Gabe to be his extra vote. However, people are starting to catch up to all of the lying that he’s been doing, and it looks set to bite him in the butt. Nico is the most woke of everybody about Joe, having voted for him at the last tribal council. Day 36 The final five members of Nanumea have to go to their next immunity challenge, where plenty of people feel like their neck is on the line. It is an extremely tightly fought race, which Chase ends up winning by just one second over Joe. When Nanumea get back to camp, Joe can tell something is up. Nico is getting more confident now that Joe has lost immunity and thinks that he has a good shot of making it to the end and winning. Nico talks to Joe and manages to get Joe to trust him enough that Joe thinks he has the numbers to stay in the game. Nico feels very happy to know that Joe is going to be the one voted out. With everybody on board to vote off Joe, Brad has a conversation with Joe. Brad isn’t happy that Joe is going to be voted off because he would have preferred Gabe to be voted off, but he has nothing he can do about it because the numbers aren’t there. At tribal council, Joe is convinced that the vote is going to be Gabe. Unfortunately for him, his lies and deception finally catches up to him and he’s unanimously voted out of the tribe. Voting Confessionals Story, Part 2 Day 37 Nico wakes up in the morning and realizes that he’s made it to the final four. He’s very excited and thinks he’s got a good shot at winning. Brad is feeling a lot less confident of his own gameplay. Nanumea find out that instead of having another immunity challenge today, the four of them will be competing in a reward challenge. The reward is twofold. Half of it is an advantage in the next immunity challenge, which will be the final immunity challenge. The other half is a 24-hour visit to Ponderosa to talk to the jury. Everybody wants to win this reward because of the advantage it will give them in the figuring out who they can beat in the final tribal council, but Chase is the person who wins it. Chase goes to Ponderosa, but he receives less than a warm welcome and is surprised by how negatively they all think of his gameplay. The jury tells him that the person they’re most likely to vote for at this point is Nico, in fact suggesting he could win almost unanimously against anybody left (classic Fred is the one person who will never vote for Nico), so he starts trying to hatch a plan to figure out what he can do to get Nico out. Day 38 Chase returns to Nanumea camp the next day rejuvenated. Staying in a warm bed and eating a full meal has given him a huge advantage over his fellow competitors for the final two days. Chase decides that he’s going to tell Brad that he’s the biggest jury threat, that way Brad will work super hard to win immunity and beat Nico so they can all vote off Nico and go to a much more even playing field in the final three. Brad, thinking he’s in trouble if he can’t win immunity, goes to Nico to make a pact with him that they won’t vote for each other at tribal council. On their way to their final immunity challenge, the final four pass the torches of their fallen comrades in the rites of passage. If you would like to read what they said, go here. Nico is doing well in the final immunity challenge puzzle, but Brad, thinking he’s in trouble if he loses, works extra hard and pulls out an extra gear right when he needs it, winning immunity and guaranteeing himself a place in the finale three. After the immunity challenge, Chase tells Brad and Gabe that Nico’s really the one who the jury all want to vote for, so they should vote him out. Due to a combination of factors, Brad doesn’t feel like it’s in his best interests to vote off Nico. He thinks that Nico’s statement about wanting to play in All-Stars and his pact to take Nico to the final two are both things that make it better for him to try to take Nico to the end with him. Brad and Nico talk, and Nico sees himself in trouble once again. He decides that he needs to take charge completely in order to secure himself a spot in the final three, but this involves taking on an attitude that Brad really doesn’t like. Nico gets very angry at both Chase and Gabe, and he tries to convince Gabe that the best plan for them is to vote for Chase. If Gabe votes for Chase, then Gabe will be voted off 2-1-1 instead of the 2-2 tie which would otherwise occur. At tribal council, Brad sticks with Nico, but his plan with Gabe doesn’t work. This puts things to a tie-breaker between Nico and Gabe. The contest is tight, with both making their fire at the same time, but Gabe’s gets larger slightly faster so he burns his rope and gets through to the final three. Nico becomes the final member of the jury. Voting Confessionals Story, Part 3 Day 39 Gabe, Brad and Chase wake up to discover a feast prepared for them. They celebrating making it to the final day together and pack up all of their belongings from camp. They go to the final tribal council of the game where they face the jury, who will decide which of the three of them wins the $1,000,000 prize (it's in imaginary dollars tho). If you want to read the full final tribal council, go here. After all has been said and done, the seven members of the jury each vote for a winner. When the votes have all been cast, the host goes across to count them. He returns with the urn containing the seven votes and opens the urn, starting to read the votes. First vote... Brad Second vote... Gabe Third vote... Brad Fourth vote... Gabe Fifth vote... Brad Sixth vote... Gabe Instead of taking out the seventh vote and reading it, the host decides to be a troll and close the urn again. He leaves the tribal council area. Several Months Later... In a crowded arena in Los Angeles thousands of fans have gathered to see the final vote read to find out which of Brad and Gabe will win Survivor: Tuvalu. The entire jury is sitting down behind them, eagerly anticipating the vote reveal. The crowd sees Beamen and they all cheer. The crowd sees Joe and they all boo. The crowd sees Fred and they legit have no idea what they're meant to be doing now. The host places the urn on a table and opens it. He takes out the final vote and stares at it for a moment. Gabe is super pissed and stares at Infi angrily, Nico jumps up to hug Brad and congratulate him, BB runs on stage early to try to stand out from the other pre-mergers, the rest of the pre-mergers are brought out on stage to congratulate Brad (except for Jeanne who isn't invited). An announcement is made that the next season will officially be Survivor: All Stars - Mongolia, so get hype. Paul shows up and asks if Survivor: Iceland is going to be starting soon. The screen fades to black. The end. Trivia * Brad had the most confessionals this episode with 8. ** Gabe had 0 confessionals this episode. Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu episodes